Strangers in a run down Library
by Influencing Bella
Summary: Bella, a college student, finds herself in a very inappropriate position with a handsome bronze haired stranger in an old Library, despite the knowledge of their backgrounds. exb OOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Idea popped up into my head, so I thought, what the heck? So here it is, hope you like and review. **

_Bella, a college student, finds herself in a very inappropriate position with a handsome bronze- haired stranger in an old Library, despite the knowledge of their backgrounds._

_

* * *

_

STRANGERS IN A RUN DOWN LIBRARY

PROLOGUE

* * *

I shifted my hair to the one side of my neck as I pulled my strap bag higher up my shoulder and opened the wooden door's to the warm and cozy library.

Looking down at my shoes, I wiped the little specks of snow off my skinny legged jeans and shrugged out of my jacket and let it hang on one of the jacket hooks by the door.

The carpet looked old and dirty, and the tables looked scratched and worn, but regardless I loved this place.

It was so unusual and unorganised that it would more likely resemble my book shelf then anything.

That might be the reason why I loved it here. It felt more like home.

Looking around a bit, I saw that only a few people were in today. Well, it wasn't like a lot of people came here anyway, but lesser as it may have seemed on any ordinary day.

I waved over at Mr Lanner as he flipped through some old car magazine at the check out, and he smiled at me with his yellow teeth then proceeded to take a long sip from his ever lasting coffee.

I walked through sections A-C, running my fingers along the un assembled books, from different sizes to shapes. Whoever worked here with these books defiantly didn't care what appearance this place was in.

Which made it all the more better.

Craning my head up a little I spotted the one book I was looking for. And ironic enough, it was on the top shelf, furthest away from me.

I either had the option of balancing my weight on a couple of piled up books on the floor, or make an estimate and do a one shot jump and pray that I'd land on the other side of the millions of book's scattered around the floor like a bridge from my side to the other.

I choose option one.

Wobbling a little as put my high heeled shoe on the four or so books so I'd get a better height, I quickly started to mutter silent prayers.

This book better be damn worth it.

Reaching higher up a bit, I quickly pressed my right hand to the metal bar attached to the book shelf and reached out my left hand slowly to the book.

I was almost there, just a little bit...

I felt my high heel shoe slip to the side and my right hand came flying off from the metal bar and before I knew what happened, my wide eyes were suddenly glued to a pair of wide green eyes, and I didn't have a chance to give this absolutely handsome man my number because I was already sprawled in his muscular, warm arms.

He stumbled back and his back hit the shelf on the other side of the books section, making it shake a little then it came to a stop.

My breath was coming out in quick huffs.

Then our embarrassing, and probably sensual looking position started to settle in.

I could distinctly feel his warm hand just underneath my right thigh, holding it up to his hip. I felt his other arm holding the rest of my weight up by holding up my butt. My arm was wrapped around the back of his neck making him look up at me and my other hand was grabbing on to the higher shelf.

And then I realised that I didn't actually know if the shock of it all was making me breath so hard, or if it was that each breath I took I was rubbing my breasts against his chest.

It was probably both.

Making my blood pound over time.

All of the rubbing, the breathing, the feeling, the library shelf.

Oh god...

His eyes suddenly darkened, as my lower half started to rub on it's own.

His grip on my thigh and my lower half instantly turned into grabbing and then in one swift movement I was turned around and I heard at least one or three books fall to the floor as his back was replaced with mine against the book shelf.

And then his lips were on mine.

Hard and desperate.

Was it really winter?

I grabbed at the back of his hair and I heard him moan into my mouth, and my hips bucked.

Another load of books fell to the floor as I felt him start shift me up, then down.

I let my hand trail down underneath the tip hem of his shirt, dragging them back up again.

Five books fell.

And you couldn't blame me when I say that I was distracted enough to not notice the buzzing of his phone on the floor with the name 'Tanya' popping up at each buzz.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples,

Merry Christmas! ... a bit late but oh well. I haven't updated this story for since like... F-O-R-E-V-E-R. Hope you all got heaps of prezzies. Here's chapter two, dunno if you'll like it but meh.

xx

* * *

Strangers in a run down library

Chapter two

* * *

He'd gasp when I moaned. He'd pull while I'd push. He'd sigh while I licked. He tasted so good, sweet, warm, better.

The books tumbled, and bounced around while we'd kick them out of the way, not caring if anyone heard because this place was practically deserted. You only came her for privacy. And privacy was what we lived for right now.

He shifted me up higher on him, while I tugged at his hair, and his hand would come to my face and just feel my skin.

But that's when I heard it. The distinct sound of Mr Lanner's voice talking about some new car that was for sale near his garage.

A car was what we would need to be getting into in a few minutes if we wanted to take this further.

That car would drive us to his apartment

In that apartment we would most probably be getting at it again on -A: his couch. -B: his kitchen table top and my favourite -C: his bedroom.

And then I realised that the places I was referring our sex acts to be taken was with a 'his' and not with his name.

Because I had no idea what his name was.

Shit, I had no idea who the hell he was.

And thanks to Mr Lanner's fetish for motor vehicles I had suddenly concluded that this man I was making out with and basically groping in a public area, was a man I had no idea of.

Gasping out of pleasure or horror I found my hands out of his hair and pushed him away before I could take a better look at him.

Running for the doors, and not saying a goodbye to Mr Lanner I pushed the wooden doors back open in my haste escape but the newest sounds of tumbling books getting kicked out of the way didn't go unnoticed and I knew he was running after me. "Wait! don't go out there, there's-," the man yelled behind me but I kept my feet going so I didn't hear what he had said after that.

Before I could put anymore thought into running down the four steps, flashes of white was being snapped in front of me.

_Snap. Snap. Snap. _

Then the voices came, females, males, teenagers, adults.

Squinting I couldn't quite recall there ever being so many people around.

_Flash. Flash. Flash. _

Was I dead?

I could hardly see what the hell was going on. Everything was noisy and loud and disturbing as these white specks of snapping flashes made my eyes burn.

"...Are you two dating?..."

"Mr Cullen, what about..."

"....Who is this mystery brunette?..."

"Is this where you..."

"Mr Cullen! Tell us about the upcoming..."

I felt someone grab on to my arm and I couldn't care less since all of the voices were so overwhelming and distorting that I let the person drag me away.

Apparently the arm grabbing just dosed up the fire with fuel and the voices became screams and the questions became yelling and everything was giving me a headache and I wondered if I should of just let that man in that old library take me in the closet.

"...Does this me you and Tanya..."

"Edward! Edward! Edward!"

"...I love you!"

Where the hell _was _I.

Suddenly two tall big men had appeared on either side of us and were holding people back.

I wanted to tell them that I didn't kill anyone.

That whoevers cat died last night, I was not the cause of it.

But my mouth was hung open and I must of looked like a handicapped person with the way my head was looking around, all lost and big eyed.

I could hardly see the road, but I did see the curb which meant we were crossing the street.

Or so I thought.

A black door, which looked like it belonged to a cars, or maybe a trucks, or even a limo's was being opened.

I couldn't see the rest of it since piles upon piles of people were surrounding the outside.

Then I realised that the man that had been grabbing my arm was suddenly getting into this vehicle, and dragging me too.

What the fuck.

"No! What do you think you're-,"

My cry got cut off since one of the men had already grabbed me from behind and basically threw me inside and I was caught in the arms of this man.

Was this some sort of mob?

Regardless, I started to kick and push and him anyway.

"Let me go! What the hell?! I need to get back home, what do you think your doing, let go!" I screamed right into his ear since he was holding my wrists to his chest.

_I'm going to die. _I thought to myself.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, just stop squealing and I'll tell you everything, I'm so sorry."

I stopped screaming but my struggles didn't cease.

His hands seemed rough and manly, but some how still warm and comforting. His smell seemed husky, and smooth, and easy to breath...

All of these things seemed familiar.

The scratching of his pants against mine, the color of his t-shirt.

Holy shit it's Mr Library man.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, and my hands flew away from him and my back came cashing against the leather on the door. "You're-you're-,"

"I know," he same shamefully.

"Mr Library man!" I finished my stuttering sentence.

His head shot up and looked at me with confused eyes.

"Wait-who-what did you say?"

"You're the guy-I-we-you, oh my god," I moaned and put my hands over my eyes. "Look, you got me MTV but this is seriously not funny," I said to the roof of the limo, with me on the brink of tears.

His eyes stayed confused, but the twitching of his his mouth told me he was amused, and was trying to fight a smile.

"What?" I barked. "It's not funny," I said to him, then in a louder voice which echoed around the space for all of the nation to here I said it again. "It's not funny!"

"Actually, it is because of you to think that this is just some fake out to make fun of you then you're funny. Because this isn't MTV, and you're not on camera, but I'm sorry to say though but for me I am most of the time." He said, a half smile on his face, his eye brows were raised.

"Huh- wait- you look an awful like-," then I realised it.

The crowds of people.

The limo.

The two big men.

The screaming.

The questions.

"_Mr Cullen!" _

"_Edward! Edward! Edward!" _

"_I love you!" _

This indeed was Mr Library man who also seemed to be Edward Cullen.

Mr Cullen.

I had just groped, made out, and fell on Edward Cullen.

Who I am now sitting in a limo with and with tons of screaming hormone plagued teenagers screaming out his name just out side this car-wait scratch that, I mean _limo. _

How the fuck did I get myself in this mess?

"Wait-holy-you're, Edward. Edward Cullen." I said disbelievingly.

He nodded his head, his lips in a hard line.

"We-you-.... Jesus." _I just made out with him. I just made out with him. I just made out with him. _

I could hear him talking again but I paid no attention.

_I'm in his limo. I'm in his limo. I'm in his limo. _

Without thinking my right hand came flying up and slapping him right across his jaw.

"Ow! Shit! what do you think you're-"

"You asshole," I called him as I used the same hand to pull up my strap bag from the floor.

"Who do you think-,"

"You do this all the time, don't you? Just because you're some big ass actor doesn't mean you can go around kissing whoever the hell you want-,"

"You think _I _was the only participant in our situation? If I remember correctly-,"

"Situation? You call us making out a _situation?!-" _

"Of course it is now! Because by now our pictures are already plastered all over the newspapers and live reporters have probably already got the world watching us, so if this isn't a situation then what the hell is it?!"

"I dunno! A mistake! Tell them I fell on you,-"

"And you think that's going to make a difference? Falling on me is pretty big wow-wow,-"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Edward."

"Well, it is! Seriously, a girl touched my shoe and she was on E news gushing about her _experience _of a life time. I probably hadn't changed socks in a week."

"Ew. But, seriously?"

"Yes. Don't you watch the news?"

"I watch the news, yes. But not the same news as you're referring to. Some people actually want to know what's going on around the world then what's in this season."

"Well, to correct your accusation, I do _not _go around kissing whoever I want, whenever I want. I do have respect."

"Then what? I am the only person out there that is at loss of your respect at first glance?"

"No. You're the only one out there that has me at first glance wantting to kiss you the way I did in that library."

I had a lot to say, but said nothing, since nothing would sound right since words were being thrown in and out of my head at lighting speed.

My eye brows narrowed at the seat belt attached to the chair, then my eyes got wide, then my lips twitched.

Emotions were crashing around the room that the air was thick with it, then as it all settled down I could tell that what ever it had turned into was making breathing hard.

"Look," Edward said. "I think that-,"

Edward was cut off by the phone ringing.

He picked it up and out it to his ear.

"Hello?... Oh, Yeah, of course you heard," he said it in a humourless smirk. "....No, Aro, no I don't know-,...Yes, I know what this could,-...of course, Aro. Yes, Bye Aro." Edward shut his phone shut and sighed. "Look, I'll take you home and I'll clear all of this up."

"I think I can get myself home thank you very much," I said with my chin held high.

_Thwack! _

Both our heads snapped towards my window were a two big breasts were pressed up against it making this horrible squeaky noise as the teenager that got lose from the crowd started jumping up and down.

I turned my head slowly over to Edward.

"Um...is the ride home still available?"

* * *

**Review???**


End file.
